


wish you were gay.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Salahkah jika Jisung berharap Felix akan menyukainya?





	wish you were gay.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: stray kids adalah boyband keluaran jyp entertainment. judul diambil dari lirik lagu mulik billie eilish. i gain no profit from writing this.

Di luar sana, hujan tengah turun deras tatkala Jisung menyatakan cintanya pada Felix.

Cinta diutarakan di depan dua cangkir kopi yang asapnya masih menari di udara, bersamaan dengan pemutar musik yang memainkan lagu klasik. Dipikir Jisung, suasana sudah cukup romantis untuk menyatakan cinta. Karena itulah, ia mengatakan, “Aku cinta kamu, jadi pacarku, yuk,”kepada Felix yang duduk di hadapannya. Felix yang menjadi sahabatnya, yang membuatnya merasakan bagaimana indahnya jatuh cinta. Orang yang selalu ia perhatikan kesehatannya, selalu ia tanya kabarnya, selalu ia temani tatkala ia merasa Felix tengah kesepian. Jisung cinta, cinta sekali dengan Felix. Begitu cinta sampai ia merasakan bunga tumbuh di dadanya, memenuhi paru-parunya.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Jisung, senyum Felix meluntur. Matanya menghindari mata Jisung, mendarat pada cangkir kopi di hadapan mereka. Pelan, ia menjawab. Sebuah kalimat yang terlontar halus tetapi lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hati Jisung remuk.

“Aku—enggak suka cowok—“

Jisung menunduk. Seketika merasa bersalah karena telah terbawa suasana, “Maaf.”

Hening di antara mereka terasa begitu mencekik. Tidak dapat ia temukan bagaimana caranya mencairkan suasana kembali. Suasananya lebih canggung dibandingkan yang sempat ia prediksi. Beberapa lama kemudian, Felix berdeham memecah hening. Jisung melihatnya penuh ekspetasi, berharap Felix dapat membuat semuanya mencair.

“Jisung, kayaknya kita enggak bisa temenan lagi deh. Kamu juga enggak bisa mandang aku sebagai sahabat lagi kan?”

Harapnya lenyap begitu saja dengan kalimat lembut itu. Kandas tanpa sisa.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Pun tenggorokannya terlalu tercekat untuk berkata. Gantinya, ia hanya mengangguk. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin egois. Ingin ia menahan Felix dengan segala cara, tetapi keberaniannya menguap menyatu dengan aroma kopi di udara. Mematung ia bagai orang dungu. Saat Felix bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tersenyum tipis isyarat ia akan pergi, Jisung terlalu hancur untuk merespon dengan baik.

“Maafin aku.”

Bahkan saat Felix menjauh, keluar dari kafe pun, Jisung masih termangu. Ia tidak akan memikirkannya jika Felix menolaknya, tetapi dengan tambahan putusnya persahabatan mereka, ia merasakan dunianya hancur.

Dosakah ia berharap jika Felix adalah penyuka sesama jenis sepertinya? Agar kelak, Felix dapat melihatnya sebagaimana Jisung melihat Felix? Mungkin Felix pun tetap tidak mencintainya, tetapi setidaknya Jisung dapat berdelusi bahwa ia punya kesempatan. Atau minimal, Felix mengerti dan tidak menjauhinya karena jijik (Jisung pikir) seperti ini. Seketika, Jisung merasa hina. Hina sekali, memang, ia bahkan membuat sahabatnya menjauh hanya karena ia jatuh cinta.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Rencananya yang berikutnya adalah belajar untuk menambal hatinya yang berlubang besar.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian di kafe yang sama saat hari hujan deras, Jisung menemukan Felix menggandeng seorang lelaki.

Jisung menolak pergi dari tempat duduknya. Keingintahuannya yang membuatnya menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah lama, berpura-pura bahwa ia orang asing yang tidak Felix kenal. Dari konversasi antara Felix dan lelaki asing itu, ia mengetahui beberapa hal. Pertama, lelaki itu bernama Hyunjin. Kedua, Hyunjin adalah kekasih Felix dan mereka baru meresmikan hubungan beberapa minggu yang lalu—yang mana membuat kening Jisung berkerut. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Felix berkata bahwa ia tidak suka lelaki dan pengakuan cinta Jisung membuatnya dijauhi. Bibirnya dikatupkan rapat, mencegah protes yang hendak keluar. Kepala Jisung semakin tertunduk dalam, semakin mendengarkan.

Ketiga, bahwa alasan Felix menolaknya dan menjauhinya bukan karena orientasi seksual. Felix tidak melihatnya bukan karena ia menyukai lawan jenis. Dari percakapan yang ia curi dengar dengan tak sengaja, Jisung tahu bahwa alasannya jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ‘kau bukan tipeku’ ataupun ‘aku suka lawan jenis’.

Karena saat Felix bersamanya, Felix merasa begitu kecil.

Kau tahu saat di mana kau bersinar terlalu terik hingga kau membuat sekitarmu mengerut kering? Itu, yang sebenarnya Felix rasakan tiap kali bersama Jisung. Jisung yang disukai semua orang dan Felix pada akhirnya berakhir menjadi bayangan. Karena segala perhatian yang datang pada mereka, semuanya tertuju untuk Jisung. Felix tidak tahan lagi tapi di satu sisi, ia merasa tak enak hati karena Jisung adalah teman yang baik. Jisung selalu menemaninya, memang, tetapi beberapa perhatian Jisung membuatnya sangat tak betah. Ia tak ingin merasakan hal demikian. Seiring waktu berlalu, segalanya semakin menyiksa. Digunakannya momentum pernyataan cinta Jisung sebagai alasan untuk menjauh.

Manusia cenderung menghindari rasa sakit dan bahaya. Pun Felix tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya. Bukan salahnya, saat ia bersama Jisung, yang ia rasakan justru rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman—karena Jisung bersinar terlalu terik dan cahayanya tanpa sadar menciutkan dunia Felix. Insting alamiahnya akan memintanya untuk menjauh mencari tempat yang lebih baik. Sebuah tempat yang tidak akan membuatnya merasa kecil. Dan tempat itu adalah lingkungan baru, hidup baru. Lingkungan baru di mana tidak ada Jisung. Lingkungan baru di mana Felix tidak perlu merasa kecil.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?”

Hyunjin berkata lembut. Felix menjawab halus, “Sedih sih, kehilangan sahabat baik. Sedih banget. Tapi seenggaknya aku enggak _insecure_ terus bawaannya.”

Jisung melihat sekitarnya. Dunianya perlahan menyempit, menyusut hingga menghimpit rusuknya hingga patah. Terkadang, lebih baik hidup dalam dusta. Kejujuran dapat membuat dunia seseorang susut hingga lenyap selamanya. [***]


End file.
